


DESTINY - Die Mannschaft fanfic

by BelleVeeFrozt



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Science Fiction, footballer heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleVeeFrozt/pseuds/BelleVeeFrozt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle-Ryll Vamburt, the Malaysian-German footballer has a dream to join Die Nationalmannschaft. Meeting the German footballers is a big dream for him, but he didn't realized joining the new group is the beginning of his dangerous adventure - not just reuniting with his old allies Kaito and Marvin - even this time the Germans need to save the football world from the vicious football terrorist.  Those bad guys want to destroy the football world by the sport violence and only the Germans - I repeat only the German footballers can stop them. Can they save the world??</p>
<p>Featuring most of 2010-2014 Germany NT footballers including the coach. </p>
<p>It's in Modern Sci-fi AU, inspired from Nike Risk Everything and Samsung Galaxy 11 ads.</p>
<p>More characters will be coming as the chapters is in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Kyle-Ryll Vamburt, the Malaysian-German footballer, the defensive midfielder, wearing 2014 home Germany NT jersey number 50 with his last name at his back - on the stadium field somewhere in Dortmund. Bouncing the ball on his thighs left and right, his brown eyes counted how much he bounced them in sequence without falling.

He didn't even notice that he was being watched during the last couple of minutes, a tall man with dark-blonde hair stood at the edge of the field, kind of counting Kyle-Ryll's succesfull bounces. It's Manuel Neuer, he has some free time after training with his goal-keeper coach the whole morning and so he decided to wander around and watch the others.

Kyle-Ryll kept counting.... "456.... 457..... 458..... 459-" and then the ball bounced right at his face then to the ground, "Verdammit!" he cursed silently before he ran to get the ball and......

... noticed that the ball stopped right in front of the goal keeper's feet. Manuel kinda grinned at him as Kyle-Ryll looked up. ''No new personal-record huh?'' he asked and it kind of sounded like he made a little fun of him. 

"Could be... I want to make it until 500..... but verdammit...." Kyle-Ryll said then he picked the ball and look up. "Danke for...." then he snapped. "Wait... are you...."

The smile on Manuel's lips spreaded a little more and he helt his hand over to the other one. ''... Am I...? I don't know, you tell me.'' he continues, sounding a little teasing as he sees how surprised Kyle-Ryll looks, well, stares at him.

"Your Manuel Neuer, right?" Kyle-Ryll grabbed his hand and shaking it harshly. "Nice to meet you. My name's Kyle-Ryll. Kyle-Ryll Vamburt,"

Manuel nodded. ''Yep, that's me! Nice to meet you Kyle-Ryll!'' He released the other one's hand again and gets an idea all of the sudden. ''So, I guess you are training right now? How about we train together for a while?'' 

"Why not, Nutella-man?" Kyle-Ryll grinned wider, he's in mischievous mode is already turned on. He started kicking the ball and balanced it at his thigh. "I know we're both rivals in each clubs but we're in same nation blood, right?" then he bounced the ball higher forward.

Manuel catched the ball with a tight and safe grip. ''Indeed we are!'' he says smiling and quickly rushed to that one goal at the edge of the field, letting the ball fall in front of his feet and kicking it over to his training-partner. 

"I wonder... if one day..." he stopped the ball with his left feet and bouncing up to his head. "I joined Nationalmannschaft along with you guys...." (Hint: Vamburt is from club BVB since 2010, 26 goals so far)

Manuel starts smiling again, watching him how he plays with the ball. ''Well, just always give your best, never give up and keep on believing, I know, that does sound really... stupid to be honest, but that's what I did! And see where I am now... I reached my dream... urgh sorry, kinda drowned in emotions I guess! Sorry!'' 

Kyle-Ryll grinned, "I know what you're thinking, Manu-tella. Hehehe...." then he kicked the ball high to the sky before he jumped in 270 degrees as his left foot kicked the ball and...... It almost hit someone. 

And this someone just dodged the ball in the last second before it would have hit his face, directly into the middle.

''whoah...! Careful now!'' he says a little shocked, but starts smiling as he gets to the other two on the field. 

It's Bastian Schweinsteiger, who just greeted Manuel with a quick hug and looks at Kyle-Ryll afterwards. ''Kyle-Ryll right? I saw a game with you! Borussia Dortmund against Hamburg I think....You play really great I must say...''

"Yeah, I am. The 'play breaker' of Dortmund," Kyle-Ryll replied, smiled. "So the Deutshe Tiger, what are you doing here along with this Manu-tella, huh?" he curved an evil smile. (Trivia: Kyle-Ryll called Schweinsteiger as 'The Deutshe tiger' maybe he can't memorize/pronounce his last name right so he tried to make it short)

The 'tiger' laughed at his word-play ''I don't know, I was just curious what you two are doing over here. So you are already done with your training for today Manu?''   
He asks, looking at the taller man.

''Yeah!'' he says smiling and picks up the ball. ''But actually we two wanted to continue a little'' he adds and Bastian laughs again ''Oh yeah, kinda noticed that!''

"That's the great idea from the seniors here. And I'm almost forgot, we're gonna need to meet someone...." then Kyle-Ryll said silently. "important. Very important....."

''Oh yeah?'' Manu asks curious. ''Sounds serious, who do we have to meet? And why? Sounds interesting to be honest'' He turns the ball in his hands, waiting for an answer. And also Bastian has a surprised expression on his face.

Kyle-Ryll felt weird, "Oii! Don't you two forgot who we're gonna meet with? With our 'papa', remember??"

Manuel facepalmed himself. ''This really isn't my day! Sorry! Yeah you are right!'' he says laughing and shakes his head in disbelieve, not getting how he could forget that. ''Yeah, right! I also nearly forgot about that..'' Bastian mumbles.

Kyle-Ryll giggled, "Next time, get more raisins during breakfast, eh? Not depend on Nutella perhaps," he winked then turned to the left. "There we go..."

Manuel was still smiling over that joke Kyle- Ryll just made as they met their manager and coach, Jogi Löw. 

''Good Morning!'' Bastian began to greet him smiling and also Manuel greeted him. 

"Guten morgen und.... Hey, papa Jogi!!" Kyle-Ryll waved his hand to the coach. "What's up, man??" even Kyle-Ryll's shout makes Marvin Movenhart, his friend that came along with him whispered, "Kyle, watch out of your voice..."

The coach heard the whispering and just laugh. ''Do you really think he's the only one why talks to me as if I was his daddy?'' he says smiling, something what makes him incredibly sympathetic.

''Well, this is going to be a great day! For all of us I guess!'' he says and looks at all the players that gathered around him.

That makes Kyle-Ryll get his serious footballer mode on as he rushed into the circles of the boys as well as the rest of the Germans.

"I wonder what would be the training that Jogi wanna teach us for today..." Kyle-Ryll said to himself.


	2. First Day of the Germans

But his trainer heard him of course and begins to answer. ''Well, actually I only want to plan some things, our position and so on. I have an idea how we could position all of you better so we can play more effective. Well, I really hope it works how I planned it...'' and suddenly he doesn't even sound too sure about his decision anymore. 

Kyle-Ryll, Kaito and Marvin felt uneasy then Marvin whispered to Kyle-Ryll, "You better ask him what happen up next," then Kyle-Ryll cleared his throat looknig straight to the coach

Jogi first didn't noticed that Kyle-Ryll was about to say something until Manuel poked his shoulder and pointed at the other player. So the coach looks back at him, giving him full attention. ''Yeah?'

"Okay papa- Uhh.. I mean Jogi, which team we will faced up right next?" Kyle-Ryll said

Jogi looks at them for a while, silently and kinda drowned in thoughts. ''Hm, I already thought about that... How about you three get a chance in my new 'position plan' ? I mean, only if you want, but I think you three would fit perfectly fine into my idea of the team.'' he says, smiling friendly at them. Manuel started grinning, as if he knew about all that already.

Kyle-Ryll smiled evilly. Kaito closed his eyes sighed in relief. "Any position is fine, we will do the best," Marvin said.

''How about I put you, Marvin, into the left defensive area? Because I think that would be better than 'any position'' Jogi replies smiling. ''And you two'' he continues, looking at Kyle-Ryll and Kaito ''You will be in the middle area, supporting Thomas with shooting all the goals, huh? How does that sound to you?''

Marvin nodded lightly. Kaito lifted his shoulders, smiled while Kyle-Ryll smiled before he shouted, "I disagree!!"

He got the full attention of the rest of the team, looking at him with asking faces. ''On what point are you disagreeing?'' Jogi asks quickly.

"I disagree if anyone disagree of three of us joined Nationalmannschaft. Got that?" Kyle-Ryll smiled wide

''so?'' Mario (Gotze) starts, turning around and looking at all his colleagues ''Anyone disagreeing with that?'' But the whole team just laughs, showing their acceptance. Some of them maybe less than others, but well.

"Looks like we're really welcomed," Marvin said.

"I know... I know..... Welcome to the club," Kyle-Ryll smiled.

''Of course you are! What have you expected!?'' Manuel says laughing, ruffling through Marvin's hair and patting his shoulder afterwards.

"Oh well... It looks like it's our golden oppurtunity to join you guys." Marvin said to Manuel. 

"Ha! What are you waiting for? Let's get some warm-up. I can't wait for it," Kyle-Ryll shouted.

''Well, that's a really great attitude!'' Thomas shouts back, smiling. And so all of them get to their training-field, starting some more warm-up exercises. Warm-up time! They started to get some stretching up and down, followed with one-place hop then jogging around the field for 5 rounds......

Afterwards, Manuel, Roman, Tim and Ron-Robert went back to their goal-keeper coach, so he could train them some more and Jogi started to explain his new idea of positions and anything to the others. Kyle-Ryll, Kaito and Marvin rushed to the crowds of German footballers, can't wait to listen to Jogi's instruction

Seeing them all excited and happy about his decision makes him smile non-stop. And finally he gets to the three new team members, explaining them the rough informations about their positions but adding a ''Just play like you always play, okay?''

"Deal!" Kyle-Ryll responded excitedly before he, Kaito and Marvin get into their positions in their training. Kyle-Ryll dribbled the ball along the cones as well as Kaito and Marvin. 

An hour later...... any training match?

Jogi decided to start a small training match with nearly all his players. And of course he organized the teams so, that they would have the same strength. The team just loves those training matches where they can prove themselves and play against their own collegues.

Kyle-Ryll and Kaito are in German side along with Thomas (Muller), while Marvin wearing the little jacket that represent other team along with.....

Jogi decided that Manuel should be the goalkeeper of the German team, Erik, Matthias, Benedikt and Per are in the defense part, Julian, Sami and Toni are in the middlefield, together with the two new ones, and Thomas plays as the one offense part. For the away side, goalkeeper is Ron-Robert while defenders are Matts, Jerome, Marvin and Philipp. Midfielders are Bastian, Mesut, Mario (Gotze) , Lukas and Christoph... and striker is... maybe Andre.

All of them in their position can't wait the whistle blow to start the game. And so it begins and the ball starts rolling. Jogi watches everyone exact, noting some things they do wrong and could do way better, but it's no wonder since they play in a new position-order now. Kaito started the game before he passed it to Thomas when Lukas and Mario (Gotze) blocked him. Kyle-Ryll who ready to be a 'play-breaker' watched the rolling ball on Thomas' feet before he noticed Thomas getting closer to the penalty box, as the away defenders tried to protect the goalie spot...... And Jerome even managed to defense properly, quickly kicking the ball over to Matts who immediatly passes the ball over to Bastian, a perfect start for an attack. While the rest tried to get their penalty box in defense, Kyle-Ryll got an idea before he 'stole' the ball from Bastian's foot in just one hard kick before he gets the ball and need to face off against Mesut and Christoph.... 

Kyle-Ryll gets a little nervous, not having full controll over the ball any longer and so he quickly loses it to Mesut who passes it with a pretty long kick over to Bastian who's on the other side of the field. "Darn!" he sighed before he pursued after those two. Kaito felt steady to get the ball from Basti's foot finding the empty spot to get it away. Kaito noticed the empty spot on left....... he tried to dribble against with. And so he managed to quickly kick it away from Bastian's feet, over to Toni who had enough space to run some meters directly to the goal. Kaito stared to Toni for a second before he kicked to straight to the goal-box and.... indeed managed to score a goal, kicking the ball directly into the lower, right corner of Ron-Robert's goal. 

TOR!!! Kaito rushed to the corner as Kyle-Ryll glomped him from behind. They all celebrated the great teamwork of Kaito and Toni and Toni's great goal-shot too of course. 

''Guys! save your celebrating for a real game with viewers! It's just a test game'' Jogi shouts from the side, shaking his head, smiling. Kaito snapped to reality then he continued his job as well as Kyle-Ryll and the rest. It's already 40 minutes passed..... 

It's still 1:0. Not that the other team didn't try, no, they just couldn't get past the defense players, and even when they could get the ball in front of the goal Manuel would easily hold it and stop them from getting the 1:1. Now Marvin want to make a vengeance. He stared to Philipp then to Jerome to save the match. Running like a hunting cheetah directly to the goal, making all this in completely single-handedly, he wanted to score the next goal so badly and so he made the final shot... Kyle-Ryll knew Marvin want to score so he dived down to keep the ball off his feet but.... he missed as Marvin dodged to the side. And now, Marvin had the perfect free area to shoot directly into the goal, only the goalkeeper was in his way, getting prepared to hold the ball. 

"Watch out, Manu-tella!!" Kyle-Ryll shouted as he pursued after Marvin to his side to block it. Marvin was just about to kick the ball right into the goal but Kyle-Ryll luckily managed to distract him, so his kick wasn't strong at all, the ball simply rolled in front of Manuel and he could kick it away quickly and right over to the other side of the field. Time for Kyle-Ryll to handle the ball before he passed it to Thomas as he noticed Mesut is before him.

Kyle-Ryll passed the ball to Thomas and..... He got the ball into his hold and used this quick situation to just turn around and make a blind shot to the goal. The ball almost stopped by Ron-Robert before Kyle-Ryll noticed there's one more chance to score before he kicked with left foot to the goal-box

And scored the next goal! 2:0 ! And again the team shout happily and celebrates themselves and you can obviously see how incredibly frustrated the losing team is.   
Marvin sighed, he knew Kyle-Ryll and Kaito are deadly players. And oh my... it's already to the end. Preettt!!!

And so, the game really ends with 2:0 even though the loser team tried it's very best. They all get back to their coach who scribbled two whole pages full with crtique and ideas to make everything better. All of them get their critique sessions carefully. Marvin need to learn to more defend at the middle penalty box to save the match. Kyle-Ryll and Kaito are.... okay. But Kaito need to get more teamwork spirit

Jogi ends this pretty intense training and they all get to the locker room, to get dressed, and pack their things. 

At the locker room.... Kyle-Ryll opened his bag, get a sip of honey date juice from the tumbler before someone splashed some water to his hair. As he turned around..... he gets even more water into his face, Bastian stands in front of him, grinning. ''Welcome to the team, you are now officially baptized by Bastian Schweinsteiger!'' he pats Kyle-Ryll's shoulder and laughs as he notices how utterly confused he looks. 

Looking sharply to Basti makes Kyle-Ryll muttered, "Great 'party', tiger," even Marvin grinned as he sat beside Poldi correcting his boot laces. Marvin said, "Your lucky for being celebrated as champion,'

''pff, you will also be a champion in 2 or at least in 4 years when we win the Europe-Cup and the next world cup'' Bastian says smiling before he drinks the rest out of his bottle.

"That would be fun, guys. I would never thought your journey can be so hard than I expected," Marvin added.

Kyle said, "I know that. I wonder that match recently reminds me of catching 'chicken' and 'goldfish' in my backyard farm..." "Hmm.... I had just saw the goldfish is coming...." Kyle-Ryll stared to Mesut as he get his seat beside Kyle since their locker is side-by-side. Even Mesut himself, knowing that he was meant, had to laugh a little at the joke.

''It's always harder than you expect'' Lukas suddenly starts to talk, sounding a little more serious. ''Just wait until you participate in your first game in our team'' he continues and quickly puts on a new shirt. 

"Know that, King Poldi. You thought I'm such a fool," Kyle-Ryll challenged as he get his jersey off revealing his light brown medium-sized torso before he get the new one. "If it's really happen, I can sing 'That's it! Aha! Aha! I like it! Aha! Aha!" He make some silly dance as he sang.

Lukas immediately lost his seriousness and started laughing, shaking his head a little. ''Yes please! I really would love to see that, and I guess our fans would also love to see it''

"Only if you can see there's a street fighter in Nationalmannschaft," Kyle-Ryll winked before he get his seat. Even Marvin rolled on the floor since he can't stand of Kyle-Ryll's joke. Kaito sighed as his focus is only for his tumbler of green tea. Then Kyle-Ryll asked, "Guys, where's our 'little chicken'? I want to 'roast' him tonight,"

Manuel looked over to Kyle-Ryll, shrugging ''I think he already left, he had something pretty important to do this afternoon and the training already took more time than he expected I guess''

"Mein Gott. Maybe he can escaped for today but just wait for the next match....." Kyle-Ryll sighed before he stood up as he looked to Gotze and Reus opposite him.   
The two best friends talked a little, not really noticing the other one getting closer. Mario only noticed him first as he stopped right beside him. 

"Whey! Looks like you got a hot topic. Can I join?" Kyle-Ryll asked before his right hand pinched his cheek.

''Oi!'' Marco started and pulled Mario closer to himself, nearly hugging him. ''Don't pinch my baby'' he says serious as possible but starts laughing as he sees Mario's confused face. ''Sure you can join!'' Mario answers smiling and shoves Marco a little away.

"Oh my..." Kyle-Ryll smiled before he said, "And how about the chipmunks? I mean, it reminds me of something...."

''Oh yeah? Of what?'' Mario asks, looking over to Marco as he also finally gets dressed properly.

"Hmm..... hmm...." Kyle-Ryll hummed before he pinched Gotze's cheek with both hands, "I hate chipmunks! But your cheeks are irresistable and I hate it even more!!" even Marvin and Kaito surprised of Kyle-Ryll's act.

He kinda acts as if he is in this team for like many years already, but he's obviously only overly excited. ''Nununuu... I won't share his cute little cheeks!'' Marco interrupts him again and pinches Mario's cheeks now himself. ''Guys! What are you even doing!!'' Marios laughs muffled.

Marvin smield looking to Kyle-Ryll while Kaito said, "Actually Kyle-Ryll is really envy of Mario's cheek since he doesn't have them,"

"Not fair, Kaito! I'll kill you," Kyle-Ryll released his hands from Mario's cheek looking to the 'ninja' sharply.


	3. Who is Kyle-Ryll for the Germans??

Slowly everyone leaves the locker room, but just because Marco, Mario, Kyle-Ryll and the others are joking around they soon are the only ones left.Kyle-Ryll is the only one left after the rest has just went back home after the daily training. He smiled himself since he really enjoyed to join Nationalmannschaft and his dream to join team come true. But he need to beware, he need to face more hazardous battle as time goes on.....But those serious problem lay way ahead in the future, and now he can take all his time, call his parents and friends to tell them all about those incredible great news! 

 

Just as the other two new member of the german national team. 

 

\-------

 

At the same time, there was a man.... with full tux uniform and red rose attached at the pocket. Sitting on luxury chair watching the CCTV recording of German footballers in training. He's Thrasher Rotten.

He's the CEO of Clutch Core Inc to provide all kinds of sport equipment. He want to take over football world on his own by his product domination...... and violence match.

At one presentation, with German footballers pic as references. 

 

First, Thomas Muller. Thrasher as the researcher make a product proposal before the media workers, pro researchers, sport experts.... "Flaws. 70% chances of missing the target," 

 

then there's a slide of Mesut Ozil pic, "Reckless. 50% chances of failure..." 

 

the slide pic of Schweini teased Poldi. "And this is unprofessional for the national soccer team." 

 

then the slide of all German footballers. "That's unbelievable they can have an extraordinary spirit beneath this themselves. After all, they're just pathethic humans.... what if they would?"

And then..... "I'll give you the future of our football...." then the light turned off then turned on in flash, appearing the 11 footballers in angry expression and red-black jersey, "Fussball Force! Flawless desicions, guaranteed results, that's what people want," Thrasher smirked, "Football. Just change. Forever," then it responded with heavy applause from the audience.

\----

It was a lovely morning in Germany. Kyle-Ryll Vamburt as usual woke up early before dawn as he walked to the field and bouncing soccer ball on his thighs. But he didn't realized someone had just looking him.

 

Manuel also got up pretty early, arriving half an hour after Kyle-Ryll did. ''Good morning!'' he said and stopped beside him, smiling. But suddenly he felt this feeling of being kinda watched. His look wandered around the field.

 

Searching for someone who might watch them, but there was nobody.

Manuel also got up pretty early, arriving half an hour after Kyle-Ryll did. ''Good morning!'' he said and stopped beside him, smiling.  
But suddenly he felt this feeling of being kinda watched. His look wandered around the field.  
Searching for someone who might watch them, but there was nobody.

Kyle-Ryll stood before Manuel with scary face, with his horror mode voice, "Give me some Nutella....." then he smiled wide.

Manuel just laughs, ruffling thorugh Kyle-Ryll's hair.

''Never ever... All Nutella around belongs to me... only me'' he sticks out his tongue and grab his keeper-gloves.

"Whatever! I'm just waiting for the goldfish, not you," Kyle-Ryll show his tongue playfully.

"What the heck is going on here?" Kaito sighed as he rubbed his eyes, Marvin stood beside him as well.

"You almost make the rest of them awake, got that?" Marvin said.

"Aww~ Sorry..... and get some lorry!" Kyle-Ryll replied.

Manuel grins ''Well, I am not really sorry at all... But by the way, where is the rest? It's already pretty late now.'' he mumbles, more to himself than to the others. But just in this moment  
the missing rest in coming around the corner, already wearing their training outfits.

"Manu, are you out of mind? Or drunk of Nutella? It's 30 minutes before dawn, everyone are still dreaming," Kaito crossed his arms.

"Don't blame this Manu-tella. Just blame me. I was waiting for 'goldfish' and the rest but I know, I'm such an early-wake," Kyle-Ryll replied.

"Err...." Marvin mumbled.

''Pffff... I am just impatient!'' Manu says, smiling to himself as he fiddles with his gloves. After he left Kyle- Ryll, he kinda stood there all alone and so Sami and Mesut decided to get over to him ''Hi!'' Mesut says smiling and pats his shoulder.

"Ha, goldfish!" Kyle-Ryll slapped Mesut's shoulder. "I was waiting for you before Manu-tella came, shame on you guys," he chuckled.

"Wait the second. You said you want to meet goldfish. For what?" Marvin asked.

"Meh.... you don't know huh?" Kyle-Ryll grabbed around Mesut get him closer. "Since my lil brother told we're like unidentical twins, I'm waiting before dawn so we both can....." Kyle-Ryll looked at Sami before he pushed Mesut aside.

"Well, well, well. You're not regret enough to join Die Nationalmannscaft, Kevin Kuranyi,"

"Kyle, that guy is...." Marvin said.

(Trivia: Kyle-Ryll always mistaken Khedira as Kevin Kuranyi)

Sami rises one eyebrow in confusing and starts laughing all of a sudden. ''Wait... what? You think I am... Oh wow! That's new to me!!Never heard that before!'' he giggles and holds his hand in front of Kyle-Ryll. ''I am sorry if it disappoints you... But I am Sami. Sami Khedira''

Kyle-Ryll huffed before he slapped Sami's hand, "I hope Papa Jogi think of this twice before he put you in the team, Kuranyi,"

"Kyle, that's Sami, not that bas- uhh!!" Kaito facepalmed.

 

''Well, I hope you don't continue with mistaking me...'' he mumbles and lets go of Kyle-Ryll's hand and looks harsh at both of them before he turns around and goes to  
some other of his teammates. After some more minutes Jogi also finally arrives and everyone turns to him to say good morning.

"Ha! That's our papa Jogi!" Kyle-Ryll shouted excitedly. "I heard we wil get some important match, doesn't it?"

''Yes I have news about your first match indeed! So everyone, listen!!'' he says smiling as he gets out some papers.  
''Our first match, together as new team... will be... against....'' he starts thrilling and sees how excited everyone around looks. ''against Spain!'' he continues.

"Spain?" Marvin gulped.

"The 'tiki-taka' gott. We're tot," Kaito sighed.

"Nein! We can't say like that. We have to prove ourselves that we can defeat them. Eventhough their skills are lame anyway," Kyle-Ryll said.

 

''Kyle-Ryll is completely right. Come on Guys!! Be at least a LITTLE more optimistic about that game!'' Jogi said, looking at all of them and crossing his arms in front of his chest. ''And now, don't think too much about it and let's start the training.'' he added.

And then all of them started their day training (put some background music to get more feeling) before there's one moment.

Marvin came with tumbler at his hand before he sprayed some of them to......

....Mario (Gotze) , directly into his face. He quickly whipes the drink away and looks grumpy at Marvin. ''Oi!!'' he mutters.

"Well.... you're so slow," Marvin said.

"This is not slow. This is sloth!" Kyle-Ryll jumped as he opened the tumbler lid then sprayed lot of water to him but Mario managed to quickly dodge the water. 

''Ha! tell me again that I am slow!'' he said proudly and grinned.

"You're lucky for that, chipmunk!" Kyle-Ryll looked left and right before he get another tumbler of water and then....

SPLASH!!! He get splashed with bucket of water by someone 

"Woii!! Who make this job huh?" Kyle-Ryll turned around - Kaito shake his head slowly. while Marvin pointed to 2 person.

It was the Bender twins. Sven and Lars pointed their thumbs each other awkwardly.

"What a heck,' Kyle-Ryll muttered, smiling.

\-------

Kyle-Ryll's POV

That's only what I can say about my new friends here.

I think you knows wanna know who I am, Mein name ist Kyle-Ryll Vamburt. Born in 23rd June 1987 in Hamburg, Germany. The eldest son of Jurgen and Aisha Vamburt, the only Malaysian-German footballer who already joined Die Nationalmannschaft. My little brothers are Hadzeeq and Hafeez Vamburt, they're twins, and my little sister, Amyra Vamburt. Among all of them, only me joined football. The rest are in music, engineering and culinary, each.

Football is already in my veins when I was a little kid, even my mutter told me that I used to bite big football instead of teether until my gum bleeding. Even I was one of the witness watching the World Cup final - Germany vs Argentina in 1990, where there was the last time Germany won the cup..... before my eyes. I wish I was one of them to grab the cup and kissing it with full of pride.

How I joined football? Since I was 4 I already joined Schalke club after recommended by my father, since he realized my potential talent in football and that's where I get my own life. Born left-footed and agile in tackling is my advantages but I like to play rough..... Getting bruises, injuries and public critique is already in my mind since the beginning. Until I joined the Youth National Team around 2004 and we won against Japan. That's make me feel like 'Oh I love it'. And that's when I met my best friends, Kaito Rezekrov and Marvin Movenhert.

Kaito, Marvin and I were best friends in Schalke since 2000 before we moved to different club each. I joined Borussia Dortmund, Kaito with Bayern Munich while Marvin choose joining VFB Stuttgart. Since then, we haven't met like ever. I missed them but life must goes on.

New club, new buddies, new relationships, new life, even I get lots of fans, mostly girls. It's hard for them to be fanatic of Asian-European footballer like me. This is what I always heard....

"Kyle-Ryll, break the party!"

"Score against them, Kyle! Ich liebe dich!!"

"You're so hot, Kyle!!"

Whatever, as long as they're not getting too much.

Until one day, Papa Jogi called me to join Die Nationalmannschaft after he watched me in action, scoring against Hannover until it's getting 2-0. It's makes me can't wait for it, my dreams getting come true, joining the national team with the seniors (and juniors) and having 'brotherhood' moments one another.

Wanna know what is my positions? I'm more to midfielder, it can be either defensive or offensive type.

Uh, wait! I can't talk too much here. Jogi is calling us to continue our training. Gotta go.

From our Kyle-Ryll Vamburt. Tata, titi, tutu.

 

-

-

-

-

-

 

\--D-I-E--N-A-T-I-O-N-A-L-M-A-N-N-S-C-H-A-F-T---

 

 

Chup, jungs! this Story is paused for thinking of the next plot of this story. I know it's hard, but first give me some time and give me some feedback, whatcha think of this story, and suggest me some ideas if you want to.

 

This is Belle Vee. Danke for reading.


End file.
